


tomb to heaven（天堂冢）

by brhboreas



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas





	1. Chapter 1

通常情况下，十六岁的孩子都会长成十六岁的模样，而十六岁的加百列却仿佛停在了十二岁那年。好像从十二岁开始，他就没再长过个子，因而在同龄的男孩儿中显得又瘦又小；他脑子也不健全，其他男孩早学会了在异性面前展示自己绅士的一面，他却到现在还喜欢拽别人头发，等着别人回过头来瞪他，然后露出一个痴痴傻傻的笑。

而这个“别人”，事实上也只有罗伊一个。罗伊的头发的确很漂亮，浅金色的，像小鸭子的绒毛。它本应是十分细软的，只是多数时候，他都像个老派绅士那样用头油把头发全部背到脑后，一丝不苟的，显得发丝庄重又坚硬，因而一般人都会对他的头发升起一点敬畏的情绪来，总不敢朝他伸手。加百列却不管这些，不管罗伊的头发梳理得多么整齐，他都会跑跑跳跳地来到罗伊的背后，把那头金发抓得乱七八糟，然后又傻又羞地笑着说：“罗伊，来和我玩儿吧。”

罗伊并不厌恶他，如果能够回答，他一定会点头答应加百列的邀请。然而通常情况下——所有情况下，这时威廉都在罗伊的身边，而有他这个跟屁虫在，罗伊根本就说不上什么话。威廉会抢先咧开他那张又厚又巨大的，好像鱼唇一样的嘴，发出老鸭子一样嘎嘎的笑声，说：“傻瓜，娘炮！又想来找你的小相公啦？瞧瞧你自己的模样吧！”然后加百列的笑容就会垮下来，嘴角向下一撇一撇的，像要下起雨。他会生气地喊：“你是猪，你是猪！”然后胡乱踢蹬脚边的任何一样东西。所有人都会被他逗得大笑不止，好像他这样真诚的愤怒只是一场喜剧表演，而他们都是台下的观众，与台上的闹剧无关。

但罗伊从来不笑。加百列在这时会发出一声吼叫，在罗伊听来，就像一只受伤的蓝角马，在试着让啃食他大腿的鬓狗理解他有多痛，罗伊只感到想哭。但他的朋友们都在笑，所以他至少不能哭，他只好绷紧嘴角，用一种悲伤的目光注视着加百列发疯。

这种悲伤的目光倒是不会被瞧出端倪的，因为在他这帮朋友们的眼里，罗伊就是这么一个逗不笑的家伙：他们所有人都有过笑到肚子痛，流眼泪的时候，他们要是像河马一样笑起来，那声音真能把房顶掀翻。而不管他们如何大笑，罗伊的脸上永远都是那种沉思的，悲伤的表情，好像他不知何为笑，好像他和这些朋友们并不处于同一世界似的。

他的朋友们不知道的是，罗伊并非是永远不笑的，他只是在他们面前找不到笑的理由。

罗伊与他们成为朋友并非出于自愿，他的父亲是当地黑帮的头目，父亲手下的孩子自然都想巴结他，他的朋友们就是这样一群家伙。威廉自然也是其中之一，并且是与他最为寸步不离的那个。这帮人看见什么都要嘎嘎大笑，女孩子的裙摆被风吹起来，猫咪被石子丢中后嗷地一声迅速跳上砖墙，戴着眼镜的男孩被打断一条腿……都是他们发笑的理由。罗伊却不觉得有什么好笑。因此，他很想结交些别的朋友，可镇上其他的孩子知道他是黑帮的小少爷，全都害怕他，一见他便躲得远远的，久而久之，他就只能和威廉这群人一起玩儿了。

所以，每当加百列在后面，像个天真无辜的小兽一样拽他的头发，他真想回过头说一句：“好啊，我和你玩儿。”

威廉他们从不和加百列玩。他们嫌他傻，又嫌他丑，说他的雀斑像是一种皮肤病，那对虎牙让他看起来像条流浪狗，而那种乌黑的，毛茸茸的卷发，上街乞讨再合适不过。罗伊知道加百列的傻，他们年纪相同，而他，甚至就连威廉，都已经进入了中学五年级，加百列却还在二年级的队伍里。而至于“丑”这个部分，罗伊就不明白了。他只觉得，当加百列怯生生地，眼神闪烁地朝他走来，这世上除了加百列那对潮湿的，天空一样的眼睛，其他一切都模糊了。隐隐约约的，他竟好像步入了一个落雨的森林，而朝向他的加百列是一只还站不稳的，带着母乳味道的小兽。世界最真实的，最天然的面目就这样在他面前打开。

每当这时，罗伊都会想要对加百列微笑，然而威廉那嘎嘎的声音必定要抢先一步，说一些刻薄的话，罗伊那点儿微笑便又缩了回去，而刚才微笑的欲望，也好像更接近一种生理上的痉挛了。

如果叫威廉他们知道，罗伊竟愿意对加百列微笑，恐怕都要大跌眼镜吧！

而事实上，在他们十五岁那年夏季的某个夜晚，当宾客们都在罗伊家花园里的灯光与烛火中纵情享乐时，在更高一些的地方，那个从窗口透出光明的房间里，加百列当真曾经看到了罗伊轻微上扬的嘴角。

-

这座小镇位于内陆，在这座岛上要算气候干燥的，仍是四季多雨。梅菲尔德家举办宴会的那天，就正赶上一阵细雨，可这日期是一个月前就定好的，请帖也早就发出去了，因而即使遇见这样的天气，宴会也要如期举行，主人只好取消了室外下午茶的活动，同时也将晚上舞会的地点也改在了大厅内。

有些宾客很早便到了，那时厨娘们还在紧锣密鼓地忙活，因而整座房子里都飘着食料的香气，一会儿是肉桂，一会儿是胡椒，一会儿又是某种来自异国的佐料。梅菲尔德家的女士们就在这阵阵香气里迎接宾客。长女方达遗传了母亲的意大利人长相，一头乌黑的长卷发，棕黑色的眸子。她今天穿了一身猩红色的法兰绒长裙，高高的衣领托着下巴。她端端正正地站在门口，有客人来时，她便微微颔首，得体地微笑起来。她只有二十岁，眼神却沉甸甸的，像一个少妇，只有当她开口说话时，那样甜美的声音才让人认出她还是少女。梅菲尔德太太穿了天蓝色的丝绸礼服。她和方达一同站在门口迎客，方达对着每个人颔首微笑，而梅菲尔德太太则给了每一位客人热情的拥抱。

小女儿凯西负责将客人的手袋，帽子等衣服送到楼上卧室去，每当有客人来时，她一接过对方的东西，就像个小白鸽一样，飞过来又飞过去的，好像还有不少活计等她去做，非她不可似的。梅菲尔德太太不时地提醒她小心，她只是从鼻孔里不屑地哼一声，把母亲的话当耳旁风，照旧飞快地跑来跑去。

终于，她这样自由的行为受到了上帝的惩罚：当她匆匆经过某个拐角时，那里有人也正匆匆地往她的方向跑，两人于是撞到了一起。对方比她要强壮些，只是后退了两步，凯西却被撞倒了，手中的礼帽也随着动作掉在了地上。

小姑娘又气又恼，脸涨得像番茄。她从地上爬起来，走到了那人的跟前，趾高气昂地喊：“把它给我捡起来！”

罗伊就是在这时来到楼下的。他不爱参加宴会，因而要趁宾客还不多时，到厨房拿些食物回到卧室里去，以捱过漫长的晚上。通常，他对周遭发生的事不怎么关注，但凯西的喊声很洪亮，除了在后厨忙活的佣人们，大厅内的宾客，女仆，所有人都朝凯西看了过来，他的目光也不由得被吸引过去了。

他已经从凯西那目中无人的语气里判断出来，对方是个下人，但他无论如何也没想到，那个正被凯西吆喝的人，竟然是加百列。

“你，撞倒了我，所以你要把那顶礼帽捡起来，再向我道歉。”

“对，对不起，小姐……我……”加百列被吓坏了，变得比平时更傻。他比凯西高了一头，然而此刻缩着肩膀，不知所措的样子，却让他好像比凯西还要矮小了。

凯西哼了一声，又朝他走进一步：“你竟然笨到连道歉都不会？你……”

凯西的话头停下了，有人朝她怀里塞了什么东西。她生气地朝那人看去，不禁瞪大眼睛惊呼了一声：“罗伊——”

罗伊并不清楚事情原委，但凯西咄咄逼人的样子让他心生反感，而加百列那抵住墙根，手足无措的样子让他觉得愤怒。这两种情绪在他心中交织成了一种冲动，使他不假思索地走上前拿起凯西掉在地上的礼帽，硬生生塞到了她的怀里。

然而当凯西喊出他的名字，他才如同冷水浇头一样清醒过来，立刻对自己的举动后悔了。周围的人一听到他的名字，便开始窃窃私语，他即使听不真切，也十分清楚这些人在说什么。

他和还靠着墙角的加百列一起被困在了人群的焦点里，面面相觑，不知所措。就在这时，这一片议论声中，突然传出了一个声音，那声音十分突出，就像一把剑从空中劈下，在大厅中回响着，把所有人的注意力都吸引了过去。

“凯西！妈妈说了多少次，叫你慢一点，你还是不听。这下怎么样？你撞到了这位先生。”

只见方达朝他们款款走来。她的声音带着少女的甜美，却很有威严，周围人仿佛也受了她的影响，声音渐渐小了下来。

凯西动了动嘴唇，委屈地喊：“他可把我撞到地上啦！”

“是你跑得太快，看不到面前的路，这才撞上了人家。凯西，犯了错就是犯了错，别找这些借口。”

凯西不敢还嘴，只好瞪大眼睛看着方达。

方达朝加百列扬了扬下巴：“向这位先生道歉吧。”

凯西及其别扭地转身，对着加百列说：“对不起。”那动作好像被控制了行动的傀儡，十分别扭。加百列急忙摆了摆手：“别这样！小姐，十分抱歉，我把你撞倒了，抱歉，十分抱歉……”

梅菲尔德太太对方达露出了一个赞许的微笑，犹豫了一下，走过去揽住罗伊的胳膊，动作却十分拘谨：“你怎么下来了？我说了会派人把食物送上去的。”她察觉到自己语气的不对劲，窘迫地笑了笑，刻意将声音放软了：“你说身体不舒服嘛。”

为了使这份关心更加逼真，她还撒娇一样晃了晃罗伊的胳膊。罗伊突然剧烈地颤抖了一下，好像灵魂终于回到了身体里。看着梅菲尔德太太抓住他胳膊的手，他产生了一点呕吐的冲动，下意识地把那只手甩开了。

他朝后退了几步：“我这就上去。”在转身走上楼梯之前，他又补了一句：“别担心，不会再下来了。”

-

罗伊走进自己的房间，转过身来锁上了门。此举毫无必要，因为根本不会有人再来了。客人们与他的父母同辈，不必要前来讨好他，而他的那群“朋友们”都还没有资格参加梅菲尔德家的晚宴。但他还是把门锁上了。

他只对一件事耿耿于怀：为什么加百列会在这儿？答案实际不难想象，某位佣人的儿子，或者弟弟，在忙碌时过来帮忙，无非如此。但他就是想要亲口问一问。只是事情到了这种地步，恐怕他也没机会再问了。过了今晚，他又要被威廉那群人包围住，而这个问题也将被他抛之脑后，毕竟本来就十分无关紧要。

天色渐渐暗了，暮色像一杯隔夜的红茶，黑夜的墨汁一层一层地注入它，渗透它。窗外的世界一点一点被黑暗笼罩住了。罗伊望着这样的黑夜，觉得内心里仿佛空了一块，像一枚布丁被人舀去了一勺，留下一个突兀的空缺。

他拉开了电灯，在书桌前坐下。棕色的木质书桌在阳光下时，看起来像颜色略深的蜂蜜，现在却浮现出一层干燥的苍白。楼下传来宴会的喧闹。罗伊听到了女人尖锐的笑声，他仿佛被一只涂了甲油，指甲极长的小指刮伤一样，嫌恶地皱起眉头。

桌上的书还停留在他走之前翻到的那一页，他略微俯下身子，试着让自己沉浸在阅读里。每次家中举行宴会，他都是这样做的，阅读，或是绘画，总之做些什么，只要能让自己不去注意楼下的晚宴。今天，他正读到第二页，就听到了一阵敲门声，只好放下书去开门。他绷着脸，把门锁拧开，向外看去，只见加百列正站在门口，手里端着一个巨大的餐盘，门一打开就像受惊的小动物一样机敏地抬起头来。

罗伊的表情不禁缓和了一些：“你来做什么？”

“你的姐姐叫我给你送些吃的过来。”他小心地托起手中的餐盘，“罗伊，楼下的人们正在吃饭呢，你也该吃饭了。”

罗伊点点头。“谢谢。”他要把餐盘接过来，加百列却没有意识到自己该放手了。两人双双端着托盘，对视了几秒，加百列才终于恍然大悟：“噢！对不起……”

“不，谢谢你。”罗伊停顿了一下，他本想问他，你怎么在这儿？但他最终没有问，只是点了点头，就转身回去了。

他把餐盘放在房间内的茶几上，然后去关门。转身的时候，他吓了一跳，原来加百列还没走，而是跟在他身后进了房间。看到他惊讶的表情，加百列也困惑地眨起了眼睛。

“你怎么进来了？”

加百列的眼睛瞪大了，脸上涨得通红：“对不起，罗伊，我，我……”

“我只是问问。”罗伊赶紧解释，因为心急，甚至抓住了加百列的手腕。加百列还是一副战战兢兢的样子，罗伊感觉到掌心的手腕微微颤抖着，忍不住用拇指在上面蹭了蹭，“我不是要你走。你想留的话，就留下来吧。”

加百列这才放松了，对着罗伊嘿嘿傻笑。罗伊放开他，把门重新锁上了。

“你饿吗？”罗伊走到茶几跟前，指了指餐盘，加百列蹦了过来：“我根本没吃东西呢！肖特里那家伙，把我骗来做一个下午的苦工，说要给我好东西吃。结果呢，那些鹅肝呀，牛眼肉呀，全被他们吃光了，一口都没给我剩……”

“肖特里？”罗伊打断了他。加百列正新奇地在餐盘里看来看去，没有。罗伊思考了一下，重新问他：“肖特里，是你的哥哥？”

“才不是呢！那家伙是个大坏蛋！我可没有这样的哥哥。”

罗伊坐在床边，撑着下巴看加百列探索餐盘：“那么，他是你的邻居？”

“是，他住在我家隔壁。”

加百列终于决定下手。他抓起一只海螯虾，笨拙地掰起了虾壳。罗伊也拿起了刀叉。他们没再说话，各自享用着晚餐。在罗伊专心致志地解决那块炖小牛肉时，加百列突然像个听到风声的野生动物一样直起了身子。罗伊才要问他“怎么了”，他已经自顾自地说了起来：“他们到外面去了！”

加百列跑到了窗边，上上下下地看了一会儿，最后转过头来笑着对罗伊说：“雨停了，大家都来到了花园里。你过来看呀！”

罗伊感觉到胸口痉挛了片刻。人群的欢乐，对他而言，更接近痛苦，让他想起自己并不属于这儿。而加百列那么单纯，好像不知道人间还有痛苦一样，他几分钟前才向罗伊抱怨肖特里的恶行，一转身便为人群的欢快而高兴了起来。

他跟着乐队的演奏哼了一会儿，发现罗伊没有跟过来，于是又哼着调子，蹦蹦跳跳地回到了罗伊的身边。

“我们也可以跳舞。”

他十分自然地牵起了罗伊的手。罗伊感到惊讶，在今夜之前，他们甚至没有过一次有来有往的对话，加百列却能这样自然地和他亲近，就好像他们之间存在有一种大自然所赋予的特殊联系。而他对此也没有任何抵触的情绪，他只是顺着加百列的力气，把手臂抬起，放下，向前走，向后走，转个圈。

罗伊从没和谁跳过舞，但那些动作他是学习过的，因而明显看出加百列并不会跳舞，只是拉着他十分随意地做动作。如果他现在叫加百列停下，由他来引领舞步，他想加百列是不会反对的，但他没有这么做。加百列看起来快乐且放松，他注视着对方，感觉到自己从未这样专注过。加百列对他就是有这样的魔力，他的脑子里时刻盘旋着各种各样的麻烦事儿，然而每当面对加百列时，他总能彻底地忘记外部的世界，只用双眼追随着对方，现在，他甚至连肢体的动作都由对方来引领。他把自己完完全全地交付到面前这个少年的手里了。

加百列对着他笑，露出两颗虎牙，两只眼睛弯起来，令罗伊产生一种熟悉的错觉，好像他们并不在这个狭小的房间里，而是在更为广阔的，树木茂盛的森林。但这个房间终究是不够大，加百列的动作又毫无顾忌，因而两人时常撞到家具。加百列为此生气了起来：“你的家具也是坏家伙！和肖特里一样坏。”

他在房间内巡视了一圈，最后将目光落在了那张木桌上，十分用力地踹了一下桌腿：“坏桌子！就是它最喜欢打扰我们跳舞。我还险些被它绊倒呢！”

木桌发出沉闷的哀鸣。仿佛还不够解气似的，加百列又重重地在桌腿上踢了一脚，木桌轻微地震颤了一下，浮在表面的那一层人造光仿佛因为这一震颤而轻轻抖落了。罗伊看着加百列，一声轻笑从喉咙里自然地流淌出来。他走过去，转过加百列的身子，使两人面对着。

“不是它的错。”他挺直身子，重新牵起加百列的手，摆出了一个非常标准的舞蹈姿势，“我来带着你跳，保证它会乖乖的。”

而加百列只是愣愣地看着他。他被罗伊握住的手柔软且温暖，血管脉络在皮肤下运行，其中仿佛有生命的力量正在苏醒，而在那座森林的旧址上，从朽木的根里，新貌生发出来。加百列的手指颤动了一下，像春天里抽动着生长的新芽。

窗外的音乐正进行到了高潮段，调子变得急促而热烈，罗伊几乎是冲动地抓紧了加百列的手，他不再犹豫，不再等待，紧跟着鼓点踏出了第一个舞步。加百列急忙追赶罗伊的动作。他从没正经跳过舞，但学得很快，只是跳了几个回合，就已经能够跟上罗伊的节奏了，罗伊为此感到惊喜。当两人的动作基本契合之后，加百列终于抬起头，双眼正撞进罗伊的目光。他不禁重新傻笑起来：“罗伊，我还是第一次见到你笑。”

罗伊愣了一下，这才意识到自己的嘴角竟然扬起了。他松开一只手，揽住加百列的腰，把对方搂进了怀里。“是啊，你是第一次见到我笑。”


	2. Chapter 2

这一夜很快便过去了。夏天也很快便过去了，接下来是又一个秋，又一个冬，然后春风一吹，他们便步入了十七岁的年纪。

罗伊和加百列的关系并没有因为那个夜晚而产生什么变化。这不是罗伊想要的结果，但在那一夜之后，威廉一群人又回到了罗伊的身边，像一堵无形的厚墙，将罗伊与其他人隔绝开了，加百列自然也属于墙外的人，他们也就只有如此了。当他们再相遇时，一切又回到原点，就好像他们从来没牵过手，没跳过舞一样。好像那个夜晚只是一场梦。

加百列也许的确早便把这件事忘记了，他就是这样，像只不知疲倦的小狗，不停地奔跑，奔跑，把回忆都甩在后面。他从不长教训，也从来记不住什么美好的事，只是充满好奇地继续朝前跑着，对他而言，每一步都是一个崭新的世界。但罗伊不同。罗伊总是容易陷进回忆里，这一段回忆被他反复咀嚼，由于没有新的回忆能够将它支撑起来，久而久之，便仿佛经过风吹雨淋一般渐渐单薄了，在真实的边缘摇摇欲坠，只要稍稍一碰便要化为齑粉。

他对此觉得可惜，不过也实在无暇再去思考这些事了。他已经十七岁，到了能够参与家族事务的年纪。他对自己的未来有十分确切的计划，那个计划在他的心里构筑出了一个坚固的框架，他现在就正将这个框架填补丰满，直到它成为一个可以庇护他的保护所。可以说，他的前十六年都是为了这个保护所而做准备的，现在则一块一块地在这个框架之上垒砖，只要稍有差池，便要全盘崩溃。因而即使在面对加百列时，尽管他那么想再踏进他们的森林，也只能把这种欲望忍住了。将加百列放在天平的这一端，的确令天平稍稍动摇了片刻，但最终，它还是重重地向未来那一端沉了下去。

就连威廉都不再那样幼稚地对加百列挑衅，只会凶横地用嘶哑的声音叫他滚开。进入十六岁，他仿佛一夜间成熟了一样，原先那些被藏起来的，孩子气的野心，如今像一头成年的饿狼一样，将以前的威廉吞食了，并且在那些被褪食干净的白骨上，附上了那头饿狼的灵肉。威廉自身成了一头代表野心的饿狼。

但他们三人的连系并未因罗伊与威廉的忽视而消失。相反，威廉竟想出个办法，使得他们的连系更加紧密了。那一天，威廉朝他走来时，脸上挂着一种他十分熟悉的笑：微低着头，眉毛压得很低，使得眼神阴沉沉的，嘴角只有一边斜吊了起来。罗伊看到这种笑容时，会条件反射地产生呕吐感，因为当威廉这样笑，他往往是要提出什么恶心的主意。上一次，他就是这样笑着，提议去打断某个人的腿。罗伊还深深记得，他看着那个戴着眼镜的男孩在墙边痛苦地蜷着身子，一条腿明显已经麻木了，血从那里汩汩流出来。他看着那个男孩，拳头攥紧了，内心充满悲伤与愤怒，而威廉他们只是对着男孩快活地大笑着。

而这一次，威廉凑到他耳边说：“少爷，你瞧，咱们上次收拾了考辛斯家的小子，打断他的腿，老爷可是对你刮目相看了。”他的语调洋洋得意，还有些邀功的意思，“现在呢，科克发现了他们放叶子的地方，要是能去把那儿烧掉……”

大约是想象出了这件事成功后的场面，威廉发出一阵恶心的笑声。罗伊轻轻皱起眉，他在表达厌恶，威廉却自作聪明地将他的表情视为催促，赶紧继续说了下去：“要去烧掉仓库自然只能夜里进行，并且人越少越好。可如果一个人过去，被抓住以后必定没有好下场，所以……”他把声音压低了，朝罗伊耳边凑过来：“所以，咱们不如找个外人过去。我看加百列就挺合适的，这个活儿简单的很，就是他那个傻子也能完成。而且，反正他那个傻子，死就死了，也没人在乎他……”

罗伊猛地转过头来瞪着他，把他吓了一跳。他们这样对峙了一会儿，就在威廉要开口说些什么时，罗伊垂下了眼睛。

“我会和他说的。”他停了一会儿，轻轻补了一句：“告诉科克，他干得不错。”

因此，当他们再一次遇到加百列，而加百列也像每一次那样向罗伊走来，威廉不再对他嘲笑，而是大声对他喊：“嘿！小傻子，过来吧！这回你对我们少爷总算有点儿用处了，算你走运。”

加百列疑惑地看了看罗伊，步子变得小心，但依然坚定地朝罗伊的方向走着。威廉继续说：“你要是敢不听我们的话……”

“威廉。”罗伊不轻不重地喝了一声，威廉立刻闭嘴了。加百列朝他做了个鬼脸，跳了一步，来到了罗伊跟前。

他们靠得这么近，如果罗伊伸出手，他就能再次将加百列搂进怀里。关于那个夜晚的回忆，在这一刻像潮水一样涌来。只要这样看着加百列的眼睛，罗伊便再次置身于那座森林了，他们曾在这座森林里跳舞，聊天，笑……他现在能够确定那个夜晚的真实了，而这种真实令他悲伤，因为他意识到，那个夜晚将永远停留在那里了。现在的罗伊，只能跑进这座森林深处的某个角落，把头埋进膝盖里放声痛哭。

罗伊逼着自己开口：“你会点火吗？”

“我会呀，”加百列歪着头笑，“冬天时，都由我来点燃壁炉呢，我家的壁炉……”

威廉打断他：“我们叫你去烧一个仓库，你去不去？”

加百列困惑地眨眼：“为什么要烧仓库？”

“跟你说了你也不懂，”威廉翻了个白眼，“就问你去不去？”

加百列对他皱了皱眉头，小心地转了转眼珠，朝罗伊看。罗伊不知道自己现在的表情是怎样的，只能从加百列更加动摇的神情中看出一些端倪。他的内心有一部分为此雀跃，希望加百列能够拒绝。但他理智的部分更希望加百列会答应。在他的内心里，那对正在向保护所的基石上垒砖的手开始颤抖了，一旦加百列说了不，他实在不确定自己还有多少意志，能将那块砖稳稳当当地垒上去。

“这件事只有你能完成，”他艰难地开口，装出十分冷淡的语气，“请你答应下来吧。”

加百列皱起了眉头，看上去更加困惑了。他在罗伊和威廉之间来回看了一会儿，突然低吼一声，朝后面跳了一步：“你在干什么啊，罗伊！你到底想做什么？我真是搞不懂！你明明——”

威廉大声呵斥他：“我们没时间听你废话！你只要说，做还是不做？”

罗伊咬紧牙关，拳头悄悄攥紧了。加百列盯着他看了一会儿，嘴唇颤抖了几下，最终缓慢地说：“好吧……我答应你们……”

威廉志得意满地笑起来：“很好，算你识相。”

罗伊不忍心再看加百列那样的眼神，因而转过头，对威廉说：“我们走吧。”

他知道加百列还在看着他。他知道，但他没有回头。他还知道，就在他的身后，他们的森林就要永久地沉没，下降到回忆里，直到面容模糊，真正地成为一场梦。

-

烧毁仓库的事，加百列完成得很好，威廉因此而受到了罗伊父亲的赞赏，尝到甜头，便开始酝酿更多的计划。原本，他利用加百列只是因为对方无关紧要，没指望加百列真的能做好什么，然而出乎所有人的意料，加百列这个傻子，做起这种事来竟十分得心应手。罗伊为他这方面的能力感到惊讶，同时有些不安。而威廉则不得不对他重视起来，分给了他越来越困难的任务。

加百列就像一只无法被驯化的兽，要接受文明的教化，对他而言过于困难了，而要他与某种力量抗衡——不一定是自然，只要同样严酷，同样残忍，同样需要他以命相搏，同样只有死神能做出输赢的审判，他便能像一只被放归山林的兽一样，凭借天然的生存本能来完成战斗。于他而言，这是一座斗兽场，那些自以为有教养，遵循着人类守则的家伙自然无法战胜他。

渐渐地，威廉的胃口变得越来越大。这一次，他竟提议叫加百列去绑架其他家族的少爷。罗伊千方百计地试图阻止，但他的理由无非是担心加百列不能完成任务，或者出卖他们。威廉满不在乎地反驳他，如果真到了那时候，只要找机会把加百列杀掉就好，罗伊便无话可说了。

于是，再见到加百列时，罗伊尽管十分抗拒，也只好咬牙提出了这一个请求。他既希望加百列能对他摇头，又不敢想象加百列拒绝之后，又会发生什么样的事。这两个念头如此自相矛盾，他到底在期待哪一个呢？

这一次加百列还是答应了下来。只是在罗伊转身要离开时，他又把罗伊叫住了。“罗伊，”他说，“不管你叫我做什么，我都会去做的。”

加百列听起来很疲惫，罗伊惶恐地意识到了这一点。这是什么时候开始的？之前，在答应下他的请求时，加百列也这样疲惫吗？

他忍不住抬眼与加百列对视，就看到那对曾经明亮的，湿乎乎的眼珠，如今竟然这么暗淡无光。这样的眼神，也许旁人看一眼便会将它抛到脑后，而对罗伊来说，它们却比任何时候都要更加锋利，只是对视了一秒，加百列的目光便在罗伊的心上划出了一道口子。

而更令罗伊心痛的是，在这对眼珠的深处，竟然还保留着一种信任，沉重到他几乎难以承受。他毁掉了他们的森林，他是杀掉加百列某一部分的帮凶。他不值得加百列这样对待，然而加百列却在经历过这一切之后依然这样对待着他。

别再这么做了。这一句话连同泪水，像碳酸汽水的气泡，激烈地在罗伊的心口翻涌起来。他感觉到自己心中那个保护所正在摇晃，而他第一次站在远处看它，这才惊讶地发现，自己构筑出的保护所，竟然是一座牢笼的模样。他愣在了那儿。他又想起在面对加百列时看到的森林，两者的影像在他的脑海中交织，他感到晕眩，进而产生了一点呕吐的欲望。别再这么做了。他几乎就要说出口，然而就在这时，加百列垂下了目光，转身离开了他们。

他于是恢复了理智，仿佛把碳酸汽水的瓶口拧紧了。然而当他深望着加百列的背影时，那些幻想的影像再次浮现于脑海，他不禁思考了起来，那座自己在心中拼命构建的房屋，究竟是一个保护所，还是一座牢笼？

这个问题便开始时常盘旋于他的脑海，使他前所未有地对自己所划定的未来产生了动摇。但这个疑问并没在他的脑海中存在多久，像只迁徙的鸟儿，只是过了一个季节，便轻飘飘地飞去了别处。随着他们年岁渐长，时间的水位降低，许多原本藏在河底的东西便浮现了出来，父亲对方达的偏爱便是其中之一。而正因为这种偏爱，也使得威廉的獠牙也终于显露了出来。

罗伊一早就清楚，威廉对他这么亦步亦趋，甚至还为了他与方达交恶，只是认定了他会成为父亲的继任者，因而现在，自己并不受宠爱这个事实，无疑是对威廉的沉重打击。看着威廉因现下的情形而慌张失措，像条饿极的鬓狗一样，抓住一丁点能讨好主子的机会便要迫不及待地扑上去，罗伊觉得就像在看一个表演滑稽戏的小丑，甚至有时，听到威廉的念叨：“你才是梅菲尔德家族的主人……你才是……那个婆娘有什么资格……她凭什么……”他还要十分真诚地感到可笑，甚至为此笑出来，还不禁恶毒地想着，如果哪一天，叫威廉知道了梅菲尔德家的秘密，真是不知他要做出什么表情。

威廉的绝望，象征着罗伊的计划开始有了收获，同时让他体会到一种快感，类似于瘾君子得到毒品时的感受。他也像瘾君子那样对这种快感上瘾了，开始一门心思扑在自己的计划上，加百列，还有曾经的疑问，这些都不能让他分心了。不管威廉再叫加百列去做什么，他都不再那样动摇，而他们之间的那个夜晚，那座森林，那些舞步，笑声……现在的他成了这一切的看客，只是隔着一条宽广的时间之河，与过去的自己相望。

而他也很少向后回望了，新生活才在纸头落下一笔，他忙着书写，只好一刻不停地追着生活跑，没什么停下来回望的空闲。在这样的追逐中，他渐渐地有了一种不真实的感觉，仿佛自己已经脱离了地面，现实生活成了一场戏剧，精神世界反倒更加可感。他并非对此毫不恐慌，然而一想到计划成功后的收获……这些恐慌便烟消云散了，他继续随着生活上升，向着距离地面更远的地方。


	3. Chapter 3

为了讨得老爷的喜欢，自从他们看起来有了些实力，威廉便开始十分热衷于和其他家族的火拼。罗伊向来对此不屑一顾，而随着近来心态上的变化，这一天，他破天荒地冒出了参加的念头。威廉故作幽默地笑着说：“我们的小少爷终于长大啦。”而罗伊听得出来，威廉的语气中带着嘲讽。威廉始终以为他在父亲面前失宠是因为能力的欠缺，以为自己比他更适合做一个黑帮的少爷，这正是他想要达到的目的，因而他假装听不出嘲讽，只是顺从地跟随威廉去了他们约好的地方。

他没想到在那里会遇到加百列。加百列在看到他时，双眼睁大了一瞬，然后移开了目光。他仿佛被一层灰尘笼罩住了，那些灰尘遮住了他全身所有的光。如果是在一年以前，罗伊一定会对他的出现而惊讶，更要被他那种毫无生气的神情所震撼，而现在，他的内心里没有半点波澜，只是望了对方一眼，便将目光移开了。

对面是考辛斯家的人。罗伊打量了对手一圈，看到了一个熟悉的身影：他还记得那孩子戴着眼镜的模样。他曾经那么瘦弱，那时被威廉一群人打断了一条腿，浑身是血，缩在墙角哀哀地哭叫。而现在，他已经长得十分健壮了，他的面色依旧苍白，但眼神中已经能够透出凶恶的光。罗伊还注意到，他的一条腿看起来微妙的不协调，尤其在他有所动作时，违和感更加强烈。这是曾被他们打断的那条腿，罗伊意识到这点，若无其事地瞥了一眼，便将目光收了回来。

威廉显然也认出了这个男孩，歪着嘴笑起来，用令人嫌恶的语调挑衅道：“考辛斯少爷，你的那条腿怎么样啦？看来挺不错，今天还想再被打断一次吧！”

他们周围爆发出一阵哄笑。罗伊不知道这有什么好笑的，因而只是四处打量着。不一会儿，他的目光又遇到了加百列。加百列也在看着他，周围的人都在愚蠢地笑着，使得加百列那下垂的嘴角，了无生气的眼神便显得格外突出。罗伊久违地被这种景象刺痛了，那些令他心乱如麻的回忆就在这时涌上来，他赶紧转回头，将它们死死地挡在外面。

威廉的挑衅很有成效，不一会儿，对面便有人受不了这些辱骂，大吼着朝他们冲了过来。罗伊很少和人打架，但毕竟受过不少专业的训练，实战起来还是远比那些空有蛮力的愣头青们要强得多，要对付这些小卒，实在不必费什么力气。已经有三个人倒在他的拳下，又一个人朝他扑过来，他观察着对方的动作，在两人仅有一步之遥时挥肘打向他的左腹。那人躲闪不及，哀嚎着朝前趔趄了一步，罗伊看准机会，直接掰断了对方的胳膊，那人便倒地不起了。

他开始环视周围，同时留意着下一个攻击者。然而当目光落到加百列身上时，他几乎呆住了。加百列像一只灵巧的兽，每一次运动，肌肉的线条都仿佛液体一样流畅，动作敏捷，又饱含着一种蓬勃的生命力。看着这样的加百列，罗伊竟不知该如何移开眼神。

为什么加百列能够完成那些威廉给的任务，此时便不言自明了：他这种天然的力量，简直是为此而生。这种时刻，加百列好像变成了另一个人。这个念头刚一从罗伊的脑海中冒出来，像一面镜子，使他立刻想到了自己这些年的变化。由于分神，他没能及时注意到袭击，背上狠狠挨了一拳。他急忙将思绪收回来，经过极短时间的观察判断，再抬起腿狠狠向那人的裆部踹去。

将袭击者放倒之后，他忍不住再次看向了加百列。然而这一次，他没想到自己竟然见到了加百列的血：男孩被人压制在了地上，鲜红的血液从鼻腔里流了出来。罗伊只觉得脑子里“嗡”的一声，还没有反应过来，人已经冲了过去。他不知自己哪来的力气，那个压制着加百列的人十分健硕，他却一把将那人拉开，又推倒在了地上。

他用两条大腿死死箍住那人的腰部，在那人将要起身时对着他的脸揍了一拳，那人的鼻孔立刻见了红。加百列似乎喊了他的名字，但他什么都听不到了。他换了只手，再次落下了一拳。眼前的血让他想到加百列脸上的血，进而想起加百列那些陌生的样子，想到自己的改变，想到威廉……他近乎泄愤一样殴打着身下的人，直到对方的面孔已经血肉模糊，他才恍然回过神来。此时在他的脑海里出现了最后一个景象：有什么东西轰然倒塌了，从废墟里，有一双双白鸽悄然而生。

再次起身时，他差点站不稳，两腿不停地打颤。然而他从未感到如此畅快过，他做了一个深呼吸，那些白鸽仿佛便从他的胸口中飞出，向着天空中飞去了。他几乎想要大笑，威廉的声音却突然颤抖着从背后响起：“少爷……”

他的思绪被拽回了地面，这才想起加百列的事，急忙朝男孩的方向看去。加百列在他的目光下明显地后退了一步，他心痛了一瞬，但还是走了过去，勉强笑着对着他伸出手：“你还……”

“我……我没事。”加百列又向后跳了一步，下意识地打断他的问话。他伸出的手突兀地悬在半空，痉挛了一下，随后又被收了回来。

他这才注意到周围的安静，显然这次火拼已经结束了，余下的都是梅菲尔德家的人了。威廉突然笑了一声，那嘎嘎的声音更叫他心烦意乱。威廉摆出一种自认为幽默的姿态，走过去拍了拍加百列的肩膀：“干得不错，小傻子。晚上别忘了去迈克菲家。”

罗伊皱起了眉：“去干什么？”

“杀人啊！那个老头，老爷早看他不顺眼了……”

“他一个人做不成这些。”罗伊下意识地说。那种最初的动摇又回到了他的身体里，而他沾满血迹的拳头仿佛予以了他一些说不清的力量，他一攥紧拳头，这句话便自然而然地脱口而出。

威廉奇怪地看了他一眼：“是啊，所以我也去。”

罗伊抿了抿嘴唇，又向加百列看了一眼：“好，我也跟你们去。”

“不，”威廉听起来有些慌张，“这种事不用您亲自过去，只要我和……”

“十二点，布朗宁街西口见。”

他这句话说完，周围变得鸦雀无声，连威廉这种向来聒噪的家伙，也只是颤抖着两条肥厚的嘴唇，一句话也说不出。

罗伊点了点头：“那就这么定了。”他环视了一圈周围的人群，最后歪了歪头：“走吧。再这么等下去，警察就要来了。”

-

威廉是准时到的，当他到达时，罗伊已经等在那里了。布朗宁街的西边靠着河，罗伊正趴在河边的围栏上吹风。

“知道为什么我也要来吗？”罗伊问话时依旧注视着下方漆黑的河面，仿佛这是一句喃喃自语，而不是在向威廉发问一样。

罗伊听了一会儿水声，然后才听到威廉的声音犹豫地传了过来：“不知道。”

罗伊没有回答，他缓缓地从栏杆上直起身子，盯着远方的天空看了一会儿，突然发出一声轻笑。

威廉有些紧张，他清了清嗓子：“少爷，咱们该走了。”

“不必走了，就在这儿。”罗伊轻轻地说。

威廉有点儿被他吓到了，他冲过去，揪起了罗伊的衣领，粗声粗气地喊了起来：“你到底想做什么？”罗伊还带着那种诡异的笑容，威廉不由得提高了声音，“你……你……”

威廉本能地感觉到罗伊今晚不对劲，他说不上什么，只是今晚的罗伊令他格外恐惧，因此，他这样虚张声势，只是为了给自己一种正压制对方的错觉。但罗伊丝毫没有反抗，始终平静地，诡异地微笑着，这样的驯顺反倒更令威廉恐慌。

罗伊笑了一声，十分轻松地掰开威廉的手。威廉这才发现自己这双手抖得厉害，他突然意识到，自己刚才那样的举动，也许在罗伊看来，就像绵羊披上了一层狼皮，他只是轻轻一拨就让那张狼皮掉了下来。

“没什么，”罗伊重新站直了，后退了几步，整理了一下衣领，“我只是觉得该结束了。”

“什么该结束了？”

“我已经告诉加百列，他不用杀人了。”

罗伊的语气竟然那样言之凿凿，威廉不禁歇斯底里地嚎叫起来：“你在开什么玩笑？这不可能！罗伊，你给我——”

“威廉。”罗伊喝止了他。而威廉惊恐地发现，面对罗伊的训斥，他竟然真的像被家长训斥的幼童那样畏缩了，一点声音都发不出来。

罗伊又向他走了几步，在一个不远不近的距离停了下来。

“我接下来要说的事，也许对你过于残忍了，”罗伊的声音中有悲悯的情绪，然而他的嘴角却还是轻佻地向上扬着，“但我想这些该结束了。从出生开始，我便为罗伊·梅菲尔德而活，一时都不曾自由过。我忍辱负重，本想完成些什么，再从这个壳子里脱离出来。但现在……”

他抬起头，朝天空中的月亮看了一眼，又重新面对威廉：“我开始想，这一切是否值得。”

“威廉，”他几乎藏不住语气中的笑意，“你知道为什么父亲选择方达，而不是我吗？”

威廉瞪大了眼睛。他感到罗伊的每一句话都像是个陷阱，他却无处可逃，只能一个接一个地跳进去。

罗伊叹了口气，像是玩弄老鼠的猫。他假装耐心地说：“那你有没有想过，为什么梅菲尔德家只有我一个人是金发？”

他等了一会儿，见威廉没有回答，便向后退了一步，忍着笑意说：“噢威廉，你难道没想过吗？那是因为——我是个私生子。”

威廉发出一声绝望的怒吼，朝他扑过来。那动作十分不得要领，罗伊几下便把他制服了，趴在他耳边继续说道：“是啊，我是个私生子，我妈妈是伦敦东区哪个街头的妓女。梅菲尔德家可是绅士，一个私生子做主，绝不可能。所以，你这些年这样处心积虑，可白费力气啦，唉，真可惜。”

他继续说着：“我知道你讨厌我，只是碍于我的身份才与我交往。而我也同样讨厌你们，我这样迁就你们，只是为了有朝一日能培养出另外一股势力，与梅菲尔德家抗衡……同样因此，我要让你出头，自己躲到最后面。如果我表现得过于强势，在那样的家庭里，谁知道什么时候我就要被除掉……嘿，你猜怎么着？方达已经盯上你啦，看来你的确干得不错，是不是？”

罗伊又想了想，觉得没什么好说的了，故意把手上的力气放松了点儿，威廉如他所愿地挣脱了他的束缚。而在威廉吼叫着要再次扑过来时，罗伊的手上不知何时多出了一把枪，保险栓已经拉开了，枪口直直地顶住了威廉的太阳穴。威廉连眼睛都来不及眨一下，枪声就已经响起了，血从他额头的小洞中迸溅出来，罗伊一松手，他便一下子瘫倒在地。

月光稀薄，罗伊又穿了黑色的西装，因而沾在身上的血迹并不明显。他掏出了手帕，把脸上和手上的血擦拭干净，又抬头向空中的明月望了一会儿，便朝黑暗中走去了。

-

“你要走了？”加百列趴在篱笆上，歪着头问他。

罗伊很久没有这么近地看他了。他仔细地观察着加百列脸上的每一寸肌肤，发现了大小不一，新旧各异的伤口。他朝着额角一块发白的伤疤伸出了手，加百列畏缩了一下，他的动作便停住了。加百列警惕地朝他眨了眨眼睛，然后在他的注视下，小心翼翼地，一点一点地把头伸了过来。

就在罗伊要开口之前，他突然听到了一声低低的抽泣。他有点儿慌了，像掬起一滩水一样小心地捧起加百列的脸，加百列柔顺地在他手心里蹭了蹭。“罗伊，罗伊，你怎么了？我觉得我不认识你了，到底发生了什么？你变了那么多……我真是搞不懂……”他把双眼流下的泪水全都蹭进了罗伊的手心。罗伊从未承接过这样沉重的眼泪。“罗伊，我们好好儿的，怎么会变成这样呢？”

加百列再次睁开眼睛看向他时，眼神中有一种光芒复现了，像一大簇火焰中掉落的几枚火星，微弱，转瞬即逝，却是实实在在地存在过的，在白纸上留下一点黑黄的烧痕。罗伊用拇指抹去他的眼泪，他也伸出手，将罗伊的手攥紧了。罗伊的手上本就还有些擦伤，加百列又不知道轻重，把他攥得有些疼了。但他喜爱这种轻微的痛感，正是这一点疼痛，使他切实感受到了两人的靠近。

而面对加百列的问题，他不知该如何回答。答案是明确的：私生子，家族斗争，继承……但是他想，这一切加百列都不会懂。他也不愿加百列懂，因而只是说：“是的，我要走了。今晚……你也不必去迈克菲家。”

加百列皱起眉，露出困惑且警惕的神情。罗伊注意到加百列的手悄悄地松开了，于是转换动作，握住了对方的手：“都结束了，加百列。我要走了，威廉也是。这一切……与我们有关的一切，都忘掉吧。你自由了，从今往后，你不必再听命于我们，你可以去做任何你想做的事。”

“真的吗？”一点勇气从加百列的眼神深处小心地聚集起来，他抿了抿嘴唇，小声说：“那……那我想跟你走。”

“不。”罗伊脱口而出。加百列不属于他的世界，他现在离开就是为了让这个男孩的生活走上正轨，自然不会同意两人一起走。然而加百列因为他的拒绝而显出了受伤的神情，他只好赶紧解释：“我是说……我也想和你一起走……但是这次不行，我只能一个人走。”

加百列垂下了目光，又小心翼翼地抬起眼皮看他：“好吧，那我能去找你吗？”

“只要你想。”

“好啊！”加百列立刻笑得弯起了眼睛，“那你走吧！我会去找你的。”

罗伊觉得有眼泪涌了上来。他咽咽口水，挤出了一个微笑：“好，我等你。”

加百列郑重地捏了捏他的手：“罗伊，我一定会找到你的。”

如果在这里多呆一秒，罗伊毫不怀疑自己会哭出来，因此，他逼着自己把手从加百列的紧握中抽出。“再见。”他生硬地这样说了一句，便转身离开了。加百列还在他身后喊着：“罗伊！你等着我，我一定会找到你……”

太阳逐渐向着街道尽头坠落了，已经来到了几乎与房顶齐平的位置，罗伊就朝着日落的方向走着，始终没有回头。


End file.
